


If I die you'll be sorry

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, but nahhhh, you'd think this be serious or smh, yuri doesnt know how d wheels work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 90: If I die you'll be sorry!





	If I die you'll be sorry

Serena can’t remember when she last smiled this wide, a couple chuckles even escaping from her mouth.

It is the fusion counterparts turn to be in control and get a chance to move around and duel. However, Nico Smiley has scheduled the two to having a riding duel in the synchro dimension meaning the two would have to travel there on there own.

Which is why now Serena is watching Yuri trying, and failing, to operate Yuya’s D-Wheel. 

“Stupid, broken thing,” Yuri mutters out as he continues to press random button after random button. 

“Need help?” Serena asks trying to prevent laughter entering her voice, and failing. 

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he snaps still unable to work the D-Wheel. “How does Yugo do this?”

Serena rolls her eyes. She knows that Yuri is too prideful to ask any of his counterparts for help on such a task. Still at this rate, they’re gonna be late.

“Just ride with me for the day,” Serena speaks up moments later. “If we don’t leave soon we’ll miss our duels. They’ll provide you a D-Wheel when we get there.”

If there’s one thing stronger than Yuri’s pride, it’s his desire to duel. Serena easily seems the turmoil he’s having. He grunts and stomps and finally sighs in defeat, “Fine, just this once.”

Serena smiles and starts up her D-Wheel while Yuri puts his helmet on. The boy gets on the back sit and reluctantly put his arms on Serena, “If I die, you’ll be sorry.”

The girl laughs and begins to drives, “Alright, Liliypants.” 


End file.
